


They are coming

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a new Alpha, people take notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are coming

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Teen Wolf 2.12 "Master plan"

  


[](http://vimeo.com/49399881)


End file.
